1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid application method, a liquid application apparatus and an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to a liquid application method and a liquid application apparatus having a composition in which liquid is deposited onto the outer circumferential surface of a cylindrical member, such as a spiral roller, which has spiral grooves formed in the outer circumference thereof by form rolling or the like, and to an image forming apparatus which applies a treatment liquid (undercoating liquid) by using this liquid application apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 4-64488 discloses technology for stabilizing an application process, by separating a ductor blade from a gravure roller, each time application onto one substrate has been performed, and cleaning the remaining application liquid left between the blade and the roller, by means of a fluid.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-230201 discloses technology for preventing an application liquid from drying out and becoming affixed to the outer circumferential surface of an application roller, by separating a pressing roller and application liquid tank, when application liquid is not being applied to a receiving body.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-293580 discloses technology which enables the application of a thin layer, by application onto an application receiving body using an application roller in which spiral grooves of small pitch and small volume are formed by rotating a dice having a large number of grooves.
However, the invention described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 4-64488 seeks to stabilize application by removing remaining liquid by means of air or liquid, but it is not suitable for high-speed processing since the separation of the blade is a complicated operation. Furthermore, it is also difficult to control application in the conveyance direction and the breadthways direction.
In the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-230201, although it is possible to reduce affixation onto the outer circumferential surface of a roller, there is a possibility that application non-uniformities are liable to occur due to the effects of residual fixed material. Furthermore, if the application liquid in the application liquid tank is separated, then it is possible to control application in the conveyance direction, but liquid trails are liable to occur and the response is not satisfactory.
The invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-293580 describes a method of forming an application roller which is capable of applying a thin film, and an application method using this roller, but it does not make any mention in regard of controlling application in the conveyance direction or breadthways direction.
Moreover, in the field of inkjet recording, intermediate transfer methods have been investigated in the related art, with the object of achieving good image formation onto media of various types, and in particular, a method which applies an undercoating liquid (treatment liquid) such as an ink aggregating agent, to an intermediate transfer body is suitable for forming images. When an image is formed on cut paper by means of this method, then although application by reverse rotation of a roller member is beneficial in terms of forming a uniform thin layer, it is difficult to control the application range and there are cases where the undercoating liquid adhering to portions outside the paper becomes attached to the transfer roller, and the intermediate transfer body becomes soiled by retransfer of this liquid. Furthermore, in cases where the undercoating liquid is acidic, then corrosion of the structural members, such as the transfer roller, may be caused by the liquid. In order to resolve these problems, a liquid application apparatus using a roller member in which the application range can be controlled by means of a simple composition has been investigated.